Blurry The Lines
by ItWasAllForYou
Summary: Klaus returns to the outskirts of Mystic Falls where he bumps into Caroline in the woods, again. Will Klaus be satisfied when she offer's him one more night? [Set after season 6, minimal plot tbh just a reason for smut.]


**Smutty drabble for Jen's 21st Birthday.**

A/N: This ended up slightly more fluffy than I had planned, but blame it on my broken heart after Beth died on TWD this week because I rewrote a few paragraphs. Oh and I haven't watched TVD since 5x15 so yeah, sorry if anything doesn't make sense. And a huge thanks to my beaut, Giulia, who proofread this- you are my savior.

* * *

><p>Caroline leaned against the tree and ran a hand over her face.<p>

Everything was going wrong. Bonnie and Damon were dead. Elena was taking witchy drugs to see Damon. And Stefan? Well Stefan was completely ignoring her- some friend he was. Oh and she couldn't even return back to Mystic Falls, her own home.

She had wandered around these woods every night for the past few months, with them being just outside of Mystic Falls, it offered her familiarity.

But as she stood there with her eyes closed, she got that prickly feeling of someone watching her. It was probably an animal though, but then she heard a soft breath being released.

That was definitely _not_ an animal. Animals can't control their breathing like that. Whoever was out there was a vampire, like her.

Caroline opened her eyes and allowed her sight to adjust to the dark surroundings before she slowly moved around the tree.

But nothing. Just as she was about to curse herself for being paranoid a shadow moved across the trees in front of her. "Who's there?" she asked, finally finding her voice. She wasn't scared, she was unnerved.

"You shouldn't be here," a familiar British voice said from behind her.

She whipped round with her hand to her chest. "Klaus," she breathed. "You scared me."

"Hello love," he smirked and then he flung his jacket back on and that's when Caroline noticed the blood on his top.

"What are you doing here?" her eyes remained on his blood stained top.

He moved closer to her. "Stefan needed a favour and lets say I dealt with it."

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "You dealt with it," it wasn't a question, more a statement.

He ignored that and instead asked, "Caroline why are you here in the middle of the night, shouldn't you be tucked up in your dorm?"

"Actually I dropped out of College. Long story," she rolled her eyes. "And I'd really rather not get into it right now."

"Of course, love."

He was stood just inches away from her, his eyes dropped to her lips and the air around them thickened.

Memories of that day in the woods flooded her mind and her lower abdomen tightened.

_Damn you,_ Caroline scolded her body.

"Are you finally ready to give yourself over to your darkest desires," Klaus lifted his hand and his finger trailed lightly down her neck; leaving her skin burning in his wake. "And allow me to show you what the world has to offer."

Oh god. No, she wasn't. There was so much she needed to fix, because that is who she was; a fixer. They needed to find-_she_ needed to find a way back into Mystic Falls. But her body was betraying her and a thought entered her mind. She might not be ready to give herself over to him, but she knew very well that he could help her escape all these problems, even if it was just for one night. "For tonight, yes."

"What do you mean, Caroline?"

"I mean I'm not ready nor do I know if I will ever be ready to spend eternity with you," she pulled back slightly and their eyes locked. "But Klaus I'm offering myself to you for tonight."

"And after tonight?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"We go back to our lives. You go to New Orleans and I try and find a way to lift this spell on Mystic Falls."

He pondered for a moment, while he considered her words. "You were never just a fling for me. I want more than this."

"I know, but I'm-"

"Not ready," he finished her sentence, repeating her earlier words.

Caroline leaned forward; her chest pressing against his and she latched her mouth on his. "Just please let us have this," she mumbled against his lips.

It only took him a minute to realise what she had done then he grabbed her face with his hands.

Her eyelids drifted close as Klaus' mouth consumed hers. The way his tongue traced her lower lip, then the push of his tongue into her mouth was driving her insane. His tongue coaxed hers in desperation and need.

Klaus hand moved to her waist and roamed, exploring her stomach, the curve of her ribcage, then his knuckles grazed the underside of her breasts and a sharp need tightened her nipples.

He backed her against the tree and his hands slipped down and skimmed the exposed skin under the hem of her dress.

He brushed his finger along the inside of her thigh, and she bucked against him, the simple touch pulling a moan from her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love?"

Caroline tucked her lip in between her teeth and nodded.

"Well I can't promise that I'm not going to take full advantage of this moment," he pledged and kissed the corner of her mouth then smirked before he dropped to his knees.

Her chest was heaving and she felt dizzy with anticipation.

"I've been a very patient man waiting for you, Caroline," his breath ghosted across her thigh as he bunched her dress up around her hips.

Quickly he pulled her panties down her legs and she helped him by stepping out of them.

Klaus nudged her legs open wider as he tucked himself in between them; his eyes were still locked with hers.

Caroline knew what he was waiting for, he needed further confirmation that this was what she wanted to do. "I need you," she whispered.

Which was all it took for him to dip his head down.

And when he drew the flat of his tongue over her most sensitive flesh, her knees nearly buckled, but his firm hand on her hip held her in place.

He ravished her with his tongue, easily, and Caroline's head rolled back against the tree in utter bliss.

His fingers soon joined in, slicking her arousal over her entrance before he slid two fingers inside her.

She clamped hard around the welcome intrusion and groaned.

"Caroline," his voice roughened against her clit as his fingers moved inside her in steady yet sensual torture.

She was pretty sure her legs were shaking, but she had no control over this situation. Klaus was confident, generous and dominant.

His tongue pressed hard on her clit, rubbing it from side to side with tantalising slowness as he continued pushing his fingers in and out of her.

Sweat accumulated on her forehead and Caroline's breaths became short and quick. She didn't know if she could hold out for much longer. Her fingers threaded through his hair and she pulled him closer.

Klaus hummed.

Then he inserted a third finger as he softly bit down on her clit which was all it took to send her spiralling over the edge. Her thighs tightened around his head as pure pleasure roamed her body and her walls clenched around his fingers, then he slowly pulled them out of her.

His fingers drew lazy circles on her thigh and he kissed it with wet open mouth kisses, helping her come back down from her high.

After she had regained control over her breathing she fell to the floor in front of him, "I think you're overdressed."

He cocked a brow; challenging her.

A laughed escaped. Feeling more confident she fisted a handful of his shirt and hauled him closer; latching her lips on his, in a sensual but also desperate kiss.

With both her hands she ripped his top open and tugged it off over his shoulders. "Oops," she murmured against his mouth, smiling.

His lips brushed against hers as he shook his head at her playfulness. He loved this side of her, she seemed relaxed and happy. Something he had only had the pleasure of seeing a few times.

Her hands fumbled with his belt and Klaus groaned, "Caroline. Easy love." He helped her remove them, but he never missed her eyes lingering on his erection.

Reaching forward he pulled her dress up over her head, his eyes travelling down her body; soaking in her naked form while a smirk played at the corner of his mouth, before he pushed her back to the ground and straddled her.

His weight pinned her down and pressed her back onto the cold hard ground; small twigs pinched her skin, but she dismissed it as pure want, need and desire roamed her body.

Needing some sort of friction against her burning skin she wriggled beneath him and a moan escaped her mouth as she felt the hard length of his erection press against her stomach.

"Pulling these sounds out of your mouth," he leaned his head into the crook of her neck; inhaling her scent. His nose brushed against her skin, and Caroline shivered. "drives me insane."

Klaus positioned himself at her entrance as he kissed along her chest and then he pushed forward.

She cried out, her head tilting back and her back arching in pleasure. He slid back and plunged inside her again, this time he going further in. "Oh, god," she moaned as her grip on his shoulders tightened.

Klaus set a slow, but delicious pace, hitting all the right places.

A thin layer of sweat developed between their bodies and Caroline tightened her thighs around his waist.

She needed more. "Please. Klaus I-" she slurred, the pleasure making her words incoherent.

But Klaus knew exactly what she was asking for-what she needed.

The problem was he didn't want it to end too quickly, didn't want to lose the beautiful sight beneath him, or the way she writhed with pleasure.

He wanted to be selfish and prolong it, but he couldn't be selfish-not with her. There would be time for that later and this time he would make sure of it. Caroline was coming back with him.

"I know," he hushed her lips with his mouth in a desperate kiss.

His animalistic strike flared and he started moving harder and faster.

In and out.

He moved his hand down between their bodies and with the pad of his thumb he rubbed her clit.

Everything came crashing down around Caroline as her orgasm hit her, her slick walls clenched around him; milking him.

"Fuck," Klaus groaned. Her orgasm triggered his and his body jerked as he found his release and filled her.

After a few minutes he planted a soft kiss on her lips and she sighed, completely sated.

"We really need to stop meeting in the woods," Caroline said.

"I don't know. If this is what's going to happen then we really need to do it more often," Klaus smirked.

Caroline giggled but Klaus' mouth came down on hers to silence her.

He wasn't going to let her walk away this time.


End file.
